


Taste

by SherlockIsBored



Series: Senses [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caring, Character Study, John Watson - Freeform, John deals with Sherlock's return, Letters, M/M, Senses, Sherlock - Freeform, Unrequited, Unresolved Emotional Tension, complicated relationship, ideas, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockIsBored/pseuds/SherlockIsBored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of my senses mini-fic series. I feel this will be the weakest of the five, so it's getting sandwiched in the middle. My goal has been to allow the reader to read as much or as little into the Sherlock/John relationship as they see fitting, whether that be an intense admiration or something more... needless to say, exploring the sense of taste is hard without making John actually LICK Sherlock. </p><p>If you see ways of making this better without breaking the aforementioned form, I am all ears! I write to better myself and can only do so with practice and constructive criticism.</p><p>~SherlockIsBored</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

The only sense that I have not been able to broach with you is taste. While I know your sense of personal space is slightly different from most and almost nonexistent inside 221B, I fear that if I tried to taste you some issues may arise.

My ultimate goal, then, is to make YOU taste.

And even if I don't know your taste, I do know your tastes. I will gladly give up my Dim Sum for that green curry you enjoy because I know you will eat it. Your eyes light up when I buy chocolate biscuits whereas when I get the jam-filled ones I'm partial to I am greeted with an almost venomous stare. Strawberries are a yes; pineapples and grapes, no. I haven't eaten fish and chips at the flat since you came back because I know you don't like it. Ordering for one just seems silly now that you’re back.

I even cook for you.

Most of my ex girlfriends can’t even say that. I guess, especially since we started this flat share, most of my relationships haven’t made it to the “let me make you dinner” phase. Yet again, you seem to be the exception.

I imagine you to taste of your passions and loves, but know that it is not my place to experience this sense. To even want to know surprises me, and that, like you, is just a part of this beautiful mystery.


End file.
